Talk:Bugs (CivBE)
page content Are those "can't destroy trading stations and enemy cities" really bugs? Looking at the screenshots it seems that he doesn't have any melee units, which you need to capture them. You CAN'T capture a city or a station with only ranged units. And the unit inside the city will not get destroyed because it's inside the city. It's the same as like it was in Civ5. EDIT: Also are you sure that the "found 1 outpost quest" is a bug too? It's not the same usual quest which you get in the beginning and which gives you 1 marine unit for reward. To me it look's like completely another quest that doesn't care if you already found an outpost or not. Basically the augmented ones in the quest want you to found a new outpost for them. 09:17, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree, it does seem that there's a logical explanation to most of those "bugs". I have removed them from the list now. In addition to the ones you mentioned, I removed the one saying there's a bug with how you use Favors to ask someone to join your war. The "-1 Favors" is not something you mention to the other leader, it's just a UI reminder that should you choose this option, you expend one of the Favors (CivBE) they owed you. —ZeroOne (talk) 05:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::It says "I must insist, as repayment for the past goodwill I have shown you (-1 Favors)" But I never traded with him, or gave him anything. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:08, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure you just forgot having traded with him? The Favors they owe you don't appear from thin air. —ZeroOne (talk) 06:14, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::I never traded with any AI, nor gave them anything for favors. I don't even send my trade convoys their way, because I don't want to help them any at all. It is certainly a bug. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:46, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :I tried moving in units to the station at the end of the map. It didn't work. It had no units inside, it just couldn't be captured because it was on the edge of the map. I was playing a game tonight and have multiple enemy bases I can not capture because a unit is inside, and even when the health of the city goes to 1, no matter how many attacks I send at it, melee or range, I can not get the health down of the unit inside. One of the screenshot I posted was of all my ships blasting away nonstop and unable to get the health down of the missile rover inside that one city. But I had other units I had used various land units to get next to it and then attack directly, it not working. Whenever I manage to lure the enemy unit out of its base, I have no trouble capturing it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:08, November 11, 2014 (UTC) *Here is a screenshot I took recently. ::Well, that is odd. Can you provide a save game file so the rest of us could check the situation? —ZeroOne (talk) 06:14, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright. I'll post a link once I upload it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:18, November 11, 2014 (UTC) *I uploaded my recent game file to http://s000.tinyupload.com/index.php?file_id=80210628779235382870 where you can see the green faction's city in the far south west part of the main continent has this problem, as well as the faction in the screenshot having their last city, that to the right a bit. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:24, November 11, 2014 (UTC) *My mistake! Any soldier who is a range unit, can't capture a base. Nor can an angel, it listed as a range weapon, even though it only attacks one space between it. But xenoswarms got through. Not sure why they didn't seem to work before though. Maybe I sent in a different unit by mistake. There should be a message telling you that you can not capture a city with a range unit, and the health of the unit inside should still go down when hit with a range weapon. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:51, November 11, 2014 (UTC) **Well, good thing you got that issue solved. :) I didn't even have the opportunity to try your save game yet. —ZeroOne (talk) 18:56, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ***I think since others mentioned this on the 2k forums, as I mentioned in my edit summary when I added it back in, it should be on this list. You removed it claiming the list would be too long http://civilization.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bugs_%28CivBE%29&diff=90515&oldid=90503, but just one item thus far isn't a problem. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:03, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ***I thought the part that was mentioned on the 2K forums was that "AI leaders will criticize you for being a warmonger" one, which you added in the same edit with the "non-bugs" section. I'm pretty sure the game tells you in some tutorial mode that you cannot capture cities with ranged units, I don't think it's that big news. My point with the list becoming long wasn't that one item is too much, but if we allow one "non-bug" to be listed, where do we draw the line? Should we allow another, or three, or ten? Who decides and on what basis? The simple solution is to have city capturing instructions on some other page (such as City (CivBE)). —ZeroOne (talk) 00:39, November 12, 2014 (UTC) On the subject of not being able to finish the Exotic goods quest because you're not being able to construct a certain building in a city due to lack of certain resource: Actually, we can PRODUCE resources in this game! Anyone thought that we could use either the Weatehr Controller or the Orbital Fabricator to spawn a resource on the territory we want? Granted, no guarantees that it will be the resource we need, but the chance still exists :):):) Soltan Gris 16:09, November 17, 2014 (UTC)